This invention relates to a guide shoe for the car of an elevator sliding along a guide rail, which consists of a holding shoe and a liner arranged in a longitudinal recess in the holding shoe.
Sliding guide shoes on elevators are for the safe guidance of the car. In view of the different functions of the holding shoe and the liner, different materials are used therefor. The holding shoe is made of a rigid material, e.g. metal or thermosetting plastics, while the liner is made of a different kind of plastic.
The holding shoe is the load-bearing member, it is attached to the car and holds the liner in position. The liner slides on the rail. It determines the smoothness of travel of the elevator. It must be elastically damping, and having abrasive resistance and very good sliding ability. Moreover, it must be resistant to the lubricants used. The connection between the liner and the holding shoe is effected by means of pins, which are fixed component parts of the liner, and engage in corresponding holes in the holding shoe.
The materials previously used for the liners represent a compromise between good sliding ability and elastic damping properties. They cannot simultaneously satisfy the technical requirement of optimum sliding ability, low coefficient of friction, in some cases even without lubricant, wear and greater elasticity.